Don't Cry Tonight
by Prodigious
Summary: This is my first song fic! it's about Tai's parents splitting up and Tai calls Yama to come over to comfort him. the song is "Don't cry" by seal


Don't cry

Don't Cry

By Prodigious

Ok this is my first song fic and my first Taito fic! I'm hoping to get responses for this one. And if you don't know already this fic contains a relationship involving to guys. That's right there…(gay). Oh no gay you say? Yeah gotta a problem leave. If not stay and enjoy. All right I suppose I should do the disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the characters. I don't own the song "Don't Cry" by Seal, I'm just borrowing it yeah borrowing it. Well on to the fic. Please R/R!!

"Can you come over Yama. . .please. . .I need you. . .

__

Don't be so hard on yourself

Those tears are for someone else

I hear your voice on the phone

I hear you feel so alone

My baby oh my baby

Please my baby my baby

I knocked on the door. I was greeted by a grief stricken Tai. "Oh Yama you're here!" his tear streaked face looked up at me. He wraps his arms around me. "Please don't leave me!" "Shh it's ok baby. . .it's ok." I lead him to the couch. "Tell me what's troubling you my sweetness" he tries to fight back the tears but they come. "My parents…they had a fight…" He was sobbing now. I held him close caressing his hair. "They split up and Kari has ran away. I kissed his forehead. "I'm here love…we'll get through this. I'll be here every step of the way."

__

When we were young and truth was paramount

We were older then

And we lived a life without any doubt

Those memories they seemed so long ago

What's become of them?

When you feel like me I want you to know 

Don't cry, you're not alone

Don't cry, tonight my baby

Don't cry you always be loved

Don't cry tonight my baby.

I've been through the whole divorce thing Tai it's not fun…it sucked. I rocked Tai back and forth whispering words of comfort in his ear. "I love you Tai and I will never leave you." " I know Yama I love you too." Then I turned him around to face me. I wiped away his tears and gave him a passionate kiss. He surrendered to me, kissing me back. I picked him up and carried him to his room. I laid him down and trailed kisses down his neck. "Oh Yama… 

__

Today I dreamed of friends I knew before

And I wonder why the ones that cared never call anymore

My feelings hurt, but I overcome the pain

And I'm stronger now, there can't be a fire 

Unless there's a flame

Don't cry, you're not alone

Don't cry, tonight my baby

Don't cry you always be loved

Don't cry tonight my baby.

Slowly I took off Tai clothes. Then I gently touched his chest. He moaned with every touch I administered on him. "Yama… don't stop" "whatever you say my love" as my hands reached his torso area. I stopped and looked at him. "Do it Yama" so I did.

__

Limosines and single fetes

Don't leave me now, cause I'm afraid

What you've done to me, is now the wolf in my bed

In my head in my head

I took Tai. We made love and it was the most amazing experience I've ever had. "Oh Yama…thanks I needed that…you don't know how much I needed that." I looked into his deep amber eyes. There was still some hurt that was reflected in them. We laid there in silence. We were both dreading that touchy subject yet we knew it had to come out. It's just that no one wanted to start it. I took it apon myself to speak up first. "…Tai? I"

"Don't Yama please… can we just stay in this moment before returning to reality? "I'm sorry Tai" "It's ok" so we laid there just holding each other closely not thinking of anybody or anything…just us.

__

The challenges, you took were hard enough 

They get harder now

Even when we think that we've had enough

Don't feel alone, 'cause inside you understand

I'm your sedative, take a piece of me whenever you can

Don't cry, you're not alone

Don't cry tonight, my baby

Don't cry, you'll always be loved

Don't cry tonight, my baby

Don't cry (don't be so hard on yourself)

Don't cry tonight, my baby 

(you'll still be loved)

Well what did you think? I kinda need to know ok. 


End file.
